


Lockscreen

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rarepairweek2020, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Obito doesn’t mean to let Hashirama see his lockscreen outside of class.He isn’t prepared for what happens when he does.HashiObi
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Lockscreen

Displayed on Obito’s phone screen is a deceiving visual grid that makes him scratch his head. So those _are_ pictures of dogs. But with their short-haired glossy coats, and with their limbs disappearing within their tightly curled bodies, he’d sworn at first glance he was looking at an array of bagels.

Obito holds his finger over the image and copies it as he walks beneath the moving shadows of leafy trees and prepares to send it with a short message. He knows exactly who will love this. And after Kakashi’s shenanigans yesterday granting Obito that opportune moment to catch a flattering photo of his crush riding his bike, Obito figures he owes him one. One picture to ogle is decent payment in exchange for another. But Kakashi probably won’t be saving _his_ as his lockscreen.

“Obito!”

Obito’s eyes go wide at the sound of Hashirama’s jovial voice over his shoulder. Hashirama’s footsteps are quick behind him. Obito tenses, gritting his teeth at the thought of Hashirama seeing his text to Kakashi, where in so few words he blabs about his intense crush on the guy. Obito bears his finger down on the side button, turning his screen black and breathing a sigh of intermingled relief and admiration at the sound of Hashirama’s laughter in his ear.

“You,” Hashirama says, and maybe Obito imagines it, but he almost sounds flirtatious, “were late again.”

Obito slows his walk so Hashirama’s steps can fall in stride with him. It’s not like he has to worry about being late for his next lecture...like he was for this one. He’s shocked Hashirama noticed - not his late appearance today, because he’d been anything but stealthy with the big doors slamming behind him and interrupting the professor as they echoed through the lecture hall, which was immediately followed by Obito stumbling over other students to claim a seat. No, that isn’t what’s shocked Obito. What shocks him is that his crush _notices_ him enough to know he’s been late before. Obito doesn’t know whether he should be flattered to be worthy of such attention or insulted by the fact that tardiness is what Hashirama Senju knows him by.

Obito ruffles his hair, kicking a pebble as he looks away from the radiant grin on Hashirama’s stunning face. “Ah, yeah. You know, I’m not always late.”

“But you might be going for the university’s record,” Hashirama says easily.

Obito looks at him, opening his mouth to speak but hesitating when everything he wants to say rings lame in his mind. They probably don’t have much time to talk. Hashirama’s on a full time schedule. If he doesn’t have another class now, he’ll have one soon. Or need to head to lunch between his classes. Even if Obito could think of something to say, he can’t think much at all while distracted by Hashirama’s smooth skin and sleek face-framing long hair. His big brown eyes seem so open, so honest. And those lips. Obito just wants to kiss them. He could spend an hour studying Hashirama’s face. He _has_. Whenever lectures get boring and Hashirama’s sitting there with that studious look on his face, laughing off the snide remarks his buddy Madara makes behind the professor’s back, he’s all Obito can look at.

“Ah.”

Obito’s startled from his reverie by Hashirama’s grunt, and realizes Hashirama’s brows are furrowed as he looks down at something. Obito follows his gaze and yelps. He clenches his hand around his damn, traitorous phone and thinks about _throwing_ it.

He pockets it instead.

Hashirama couldn’t have seen his screen locked on Hashirama’s photo. He didn’t. Obito heaves a breath, stubbornly avoiding Hashirama’s gaze, willing him to have _not_ _seen_ that picture.

“Am I your lockscreen?” Hashirama says.

Obito blows all the air from his lungs in one sharp retort. “No!”

“Are you sure?” Hashirama says with a mild smile and a raised brow. “Because that looked like-“

With a growl, Obito pulls his phone back out and begins furiously typing. He’s going to finish his text to Kakashi and make Hashirama forget there was ever anything bizarre happening here, like finding his own dazzling image saved on his classmate’s phone. Obito shrugs away from Hashirama, feeling him lurking. Heat rises to Obito’s cheeks as he clenches his teeth and stoops over his phone, bringing it so close to his face that Hashirama can’t possibly see what he’s typing. He doesn’t know why Hashirama’s even still walking with him after what he potentially saw, but those footsteps at his side haven’t quit. If Obito was Hashirama, he’d have escaped the moment Obito, the psycho stalker, looked away from him. He certainly wouldn’t stay while Obito so blatantly and rudely ignores him. Obito sends Kakashi a death threat in short form text, because this is _all his_ -

A breath whisking past him is Obito’s only warning before the soft caress of moist lips presses against his cheek. Obito gasps and turns into the sensation, nearly whipping his head against Hashirama’s nose while Hashirama pulls away with a sweet, sweet smile on his face.

Obito smacks his palm over the tingling sensation on his cheek. “Wh-what?”

He can’t process. He’s pretty sure Hashirama just kissed him. He _did_ kiss him, right? But that doesn’t make any sense. Who kisses the weird guy taking their photo without permission and displaying it on their lockscreen? Obito groans, trying not to melt as his knees go weak before his meltdown is disrupted by the toes of his sneaker catching on a crack in the sidewalk.

Hashirama catches his fall with a steadying hand on Obito’s arm, that warm touch making Obito’s breath hitch, and then shrugs easily. “It’s a good picture. It’s flattering, really. Madara’s going to laugh you out of class when he hears about this, you know.”

I-I don’t-“

Obito chokes off, his mind a whirlwind between thoughts of Hashirama’s motivations for kissing him and why Madara should know anything about the photo. But the photo - the photo is something he can fixate on before he can address any of that.

Obito opens his mouth again and against his will, a strained, undignified sound passes through his lips. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“I know,” Hashirama says, grinning far too widely. “But I’m glad I did.”

Obito raises a brow at the softness transforming Hashirama’s teasing grin into a soft smile. It’s almost like Hashirama _likes_ him. Obito snorts a laugh, but when Hashirama raises his brows, insisting Obito believe this is real and not some crazy fantasy, Obito can’t say another word.

Hashirama tilts his head. “Would you like to grab lunch together? I’ve got class in thirty minutes, but-“

“Yes!” Obito tries not to laugh out his enthusiasm, but there’s no hiding it. It’s far too large and too new to hide. “I mean yeah, let’s have lunch,” he adds, taking it down a notch.

Hashirama laughs softly before slipping his palm into Obito’s. Obito’s eyes move from one hand to the other. As they walk and enjoy each other’s innocent touch, he catches sight of his phone still cradled in his hand. He lifts it to his eyes. He swipes it on. He sees his unsent message to Kakashi - and deletes it.

So maybe he won’t kill his best friend for this one.

This...turned out pretty well.


End file.
